User talk:Enekappa
Welcome :Sure, no problem :). One of my jobs is to help new wikis get more people and a bigger community and once I am done, I abandon the wiki. So I am only going to stick around here until the wiki has about twenty users. I am not planning to do any fanfics here. The only wikis that I actually contribute regularly at mainspace are Narutopedia and Naruto Fanon Wiki. PS. I am not the founder nor an admin of this wiki. Talk to Blackemo1. He's the main guy. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 20:58, 13 July 2008 (UTC) PLEASE Please leave a message about my user page and send the message to the others User:Rapsnoop at canada time 11:22 PM The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC)